


Let Love Die

by SammyAmmy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mates, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAmmy/pseuds/SammyAmmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil are mates, but Oropher doesn't approve. </p>
<p>Angst, so much fucking angst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love Die

Thranduil King of Murkwood sat staring at the sky, dreaming about a happily ever after, but as Thranduil knew, happily ever after’s don’t exist. He was so happy all those years before, laughing and dreaming about eternity with Bard, his mate, but Oropher, his father would never allow his alpha son, to mate a poor omega human. So, Oropher had Thranduil sneak in the dead of night, to Bard’s home and lie to him, on pain of Bard’s death, saying that he did not care about him, and since he was such a poor excuse for an omega, they couldn’t even bond properly.  
They had attempted to bond a few days prior to his father finding out about their relationship, but the bond did not take. Thranduil had to leave that vary night, so his father would not get suspicious, but Bard believed him to be upset. Though, it was already too late, Oropher had a guard tail Thranduil. Oropher was calm minded, and if his son were not a prince he would welcome Bard with open arms. Thranduil arrived home that night to his worst nightmare, his father issuing a decree against Bard, so, for Bards sake he told his father’s lies, and left as quickly as he’d came.  
Months past and Oropher found a suitable mate for Thranduil. As his wedding night grew closer, Thranduil became more, and more miserable. The day of the wedding came swiftly, and although, his wife was beautiful and kind, she was no Bard. The time for bonding came, and went. It was horrific for Thranduil, who felt like he was betraying his Bard. For many years he waited until his father passed, and his wife pregnant, so that he could go and see Bard, tell him the reason he said such cruel things, and apologize for such wrong doings.  
He left under the guise of hunting, and by midday he had reached Laketown. He was suitably bewildered when he found Bard’s house occupied by strangers. He knocked on the door carefully, ready to bolt if need be. An older woman, in her fifties, answered the door, a confused face slowly morphed into an acknowledging look of pity.  
“Hello, I am Looking for Bard.” Thranduil stated not wanting to name himself outright. The woman nodded her head, a slow bob that set his nerves aflame.  
“Oh, yes hello. I was told I would need to give you something, I have been waiting for many years.” She looked at him and then disappeared inside. Thranduil was unsure whether to follow or not, but a look cast over the woman’s shoulder told him to stay. She came back with a letter deteriorated with time, illegible.  
“I thought you would like the original, even if it cannot be read. I should have rewritten it but I felt that impersonal, they were not my words to write, but I will tell you what I can.” She smiled a sad, small, smile. Thranduil had a hard time keeping his composure, breathing became difficult a small childlike voice in his head whispered it couldn’t be true.  
“Alright, you may proceed.” He nodded to assure her to continue, or maybe to assure himself, either way he was slowly losing his ability to reason, and the faster she got on with it, the faster he could start to mourn.  
“You bonded, he said you left because you couldn’t bond, but that was untrue for him, he bonded with you. An unrequited bond is horrible by itself, but usually the alpha stays, until they can fully bond. When you came back you rejected him, and so his life began to fade, but when you mated with someone else, it violently ended the bond, and took what little sanity was left with him, he committed suicide only a few weeks after. He wrote you this letter during his fading, apologizing and lamenting on his mistakes that caused you to leave him. Up until the end, he believed himself responsible, but I know the truth. You are a monstrous man, who never really cared about him, and I hope you keep that letter as a reminder off the life you snuffed out.” Thranduil was a violently shaking, sobbing mess, and the woman looked down with a disgusted pitied look on her face.  
“Leave you insolent child, and make this a lesson for your future.” She shut the door on his quivering form. Thranduil grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his coat. He composed himself, his family must never know what happened this day. As he walked home he felt a bone deep ache, he could barely contain himself, it felt as though the entirety of his innards were trying to escape him, and a tiredness unlike anything he had ever felt settled on his fëa. He built walls of ice around his heart, and made a promise to never do unto his son, what his father did to him.  
From that moment on Thranduil became known as the Ice King.

**Author's Note:**

> Fëa means soul in elvish.


End file.
